Lights will Guide you. (Sequel to Lost and Found. A Arwen Love Story.)
'A/N: this is a sequel to Lost and Found (A Arwen Love Story.) I hope you enjoy it as much as you did Lost and Found. :D MerlinDragonLord.' ' ' 'Prologue.' Arthur and Guinevere were sitting in the hall with Uther sitting at the opposite end of the table. They were supposed to be talking over Arthur's feelings for Guinevere but so far things hadn't gone as planned. "Arthur. I will not allow you to marry a serving girl." Uther said with suppressed rage in his voice. "Then I will leave Camelot and take Guinevere with me. Why can't you just be happy for me and move on?!!!" Arthur retaliated. Uther sighed and shook his head. He didn't understand what his son's fascination with this girl was all about. As if sensing is father's next question, Arthur said, "I love Guinevere, always have done always will do. With all my heart." Arthur kissed Guinevere passionately on the lips. Suddenly Uther felt as though he had realised what he had been totally oblivious to all these years. '''With all my heart.' ''the words echoed in his head, of course!!! Those were the same words he had said to Ygraine. Uther smiled as he looked at the young pair. He stood and left the room, he had great plans. ---- The ceremony hall was decked out in a silk red carpet and pink and red roses were lining the carpet as it spread up the hall to the four thrones that stood at the top of the hall. Uther sat in one and Morgana in another, as Arthur stood and watched as a fanfare played the whole of Camelot turned to face the door. figure dressed in a lilac gown walked up the hall on the silken carpet. The audience lined along the hall bowed as she passed. The figure reached the top of the hall and looked at Arthur lovingly. She knelt down on the cushion placed on a step, as Arthur stepped forward. Her curly black hair spilled down her back like waves. Geoffrey of Monmouth stepped forward with a crown on a silken cushion; Arthur took the crown in his hands and held it above the woman's head. "By the power vested in me, I crown you Guinevere, Princess of Camelot." he called as he placed the crown down on Guinevere's head. She stood and took Arthur's offered hand and held it as she climbed the last step an stood beside him, gazing into his sky blue eyes. She smiled as he lent in to kiss her. The hall erupted in cheers and applause. Arthur and Guinevere broke apart and sat down on the two remaining thrones. No one but Guinevere, however, noticed the hatred showing on Morgana's face and feigned respect and happiness. 'Chapter 2.' Arthur and Guinevere were sat at the top of the lare table with Uther and Morgana beside them, the whole of the citadel was here for the mementos feast that had took part after the wedding ceremony, the room was full with knights, servants, maids, Ladies, and allies that had been invited for the marriage. Arthur kissed Guinevere full on the mouth and the whole of the room echoed with cheers. Eventhough Uther had at first hated the fact of his son marrying a serving girl, he had come to see how much she meant for him and he was pleased that his son had found that special someone in his life. It went against every rule for royalty to marry servants but Uther was willing to overlook it as the girl behaved more proper than he had even seen royal princesses behave. Guinevere, however, althouh she was happy that she had married Arthur, who meant the whole world to her, she couldn't help but feel that Morgana would try to get rid of her again. She had tried just a few days ago by getting Mrgause to pretend to be the Princess Tylluan. King Golau had stayed for the marriage between Arthur and Guinevere but had soon left to mourn his daughter's death and hold a ceremony back at Solas an Iae for her, but alas he had left with the best hopes for the young couple. ---- Arthur and Guinevere retired to their chambers shortly after the feast had finished. They had danced, been congratulated by many courtiers and were absolutely exhausted. Bu neither were willing to forget this night and all the dreams that had been forfilled by it. At the door to their new chambers Arthur scooped Guinevere up into his arms and carried her into the room, she giggled as Arthur kissed down her neck, lovingly. He kissed her pasionately on the lips and Gwen couldn't feel any happier, she had married Arthur and she and he loved each other. They didn't break apart for many minutes before they had to, gasping for breath. Arthur grinned at her lovingly before they climbed into bed. ---- Guinevere woke earlier the next morning to the feeling of sweet gentle lips kissing her, the covers to the bed was tangled around her and Arthur, her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened and she found herself staring into Arthur's sky blue eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he murmurred. Gwen reached a hand round his neck pulling his face towards hers, kissing him. Arthur turned over, his lips not leaving Guinevere's for even a second and Guinevere found herself on his lap against his bare chest, she could feel a blush creeping over her face as she curled into Arthur's chest still kissing him. They broke apart grinning and gasping for breath. "I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so beautiful." he whispered in Guinevere's ear. "And I don't now?" she whispered back. "Hmm. Even more so." Arthur whispered, leaning in to kiss her again. Guinevere giggled as Arthur kissed her lovingly. "Unfortunately, I must go and perform my duties." he added as they broke apart. "Missing you already!" he called as he left the room. Guinevere smiled before dressing in a scarlet silk gown and tied her hair back in a plat. She slipped on her shoes before moving out into the corridor. All the servants who walked past her bowed or curtsied, Guinevere blushed she still wasn't used to all this attention. As she headed down a empty corridor a pale cold hand grabbed her from the side. She screamed and was knocked unconscious immediately. ---- "MERLIN!!!!!!!!" Arthur yelled at his servant, "You are supposed to be acting like a battle hardened warrior!!!" Category:Written by MerlinDragonLord Category:Merlin Category:Arthur Category:Guinevere Category:Arwen Category:Morgana